


We came all this way (but now comes the day to bid you farewell)

by niallerisababe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: "come on then come on" kiss, Angst, Bromance, Drunk Zayn, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Sweet Liam, slash if you squint?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallerisababe/pseuds/niallerisababe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn snuggles close to Liam, pressing into his side, and closes his eyes. "Don't hate me, Li. I love you..." he murmurs, even as he drifts off to sleep.<br/>Later, Zayn isn't sure if it was his imagination or not, but he thinks Liam kisses his forehead and whispers "I love you too, Zaynie".<br/>But Liam doesn't know that this is goodbye.</p><p>Or: my angsty take on the "come on then, come on" kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We came all this way (but now comes the day to bid you farewell)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Title from "The Last Goodbye" by Billy Boyd.I am American, so I do not know everything about England, Ireland, or any other foreign countries mentioned in this fic.  
> This is a work of fiction, and is not intended to accurately represent any of the people mentioned or their lives.

 It's a goodbye kiss, not a romantic or lustful one, Zayn decides hazily as Liam hauls him into their hotel room. He's completely intoxicated, and in his opinion, the more so the better if he's going to pull this off. He's going to have one heck of a hangover tomorrow, but if his plan pulls through, it'll be worth it.

 So. Not a romantic one, or a lustful one, but a goodbye one.  
Zayn doesn't know how else to say goodbye, to show Liam that he's truly sorry for leaving and will always care about him, to prove that he isn't cold hearted and that this is tearing him apart as much as it will Liam and the other boys.

 So he decides to kiss Liam.

 Granted, it's sometime around midnight and he's had a few drinks and Liam is hauling him back to the hotel room, but still. It's goodbye. Besides, getting this drunk was the only way he could work up the nerve to do it.

 It's not like he hasn't kissed Liam before, because he has --they were play wrestling, and their lips had collided after one particularly rough shove from Zayn had sent Liam sprawling on top of him. Liam had immediately pulled away, cheeks flushing as he stammered out apologies, and Zayn had assured him with a flick of his hand that it was no problem, they were best mates, after all, and it was an accident.

 This kiss......this one will be different.

 It has to be.

 "Leeyum, let's play a game," Zayn slurs as Liam gently sets Zayn down on the edge of his bed. Zayn immediately flops down into his back, tugging Liam down beside him as he whines, "Pleeeeease?"

 "Okay, Zee. What game?" Liam humors him. Zayn can hear the laughter in his voice, and he frowns and props himself up on one elbow so he can see Liam's face because this isn't supposed to be funny. This is serious.

M"Truth or dare. Well, minus the truth, because truth is for wimps," Zayn says after a moment of mentally fumbling for the right words, and Liam nods, eyes crinkling as he grins.

 "Sure. Let's do it."

 "Me first," Zayn announces loudly. A bit too loudly, he thinks, so he drops his voice and says lowly, "I dare you to kiss me."

 The amusement in Liam's eyes fades to confusion, and he pulls himself into a sitting position, his brows furrowing. "Zayn, you're drunk out of your mind. I'm not doing that."

 Zayn pushes himself into a sitting position and groans, "C'mon, Li. Don't be a spoilsport."

 "Zayn, no," Liam says a bit more firmly, but his gaze flickers down to Zayn's lips before returning to his eyes. "We can't. I mean....it's just. Y'know. Um, not that I don't want to- but not that I do, either. Just.....um."

 "There isn't anyone around, is there?" Zayn challenges, and when Liam hesitantly shakes his head, he continues triumphantly, "So no one will see. Right?"

 Liam still looks unsure, fidgeting slightly on the bed, but he says slowly, "Right."

 Reaching out, Zayn slides his hand around the nape of Liam's neck and presses their foreheads together. "Come on, then. Come on." Then, without waiting for a response, he presses his lips to Liam's.

 And it's a goodbye kiss.

 Zayn only kisses Liam for a moment, not deepening it into anything more than a goodbye, and when he finally pulls away, Liam's cheeks are flushed.

 "Zayn," he begins, but Zayn shakes his head and presses his index finger to Liam's lips.

 "No. Sshh. I'm sorry."

 Liam looks confused. "For what? For kissing me? Because it's okay, I guess. We're mates, and you're stoned out of your mind, obviously, so. Yeah."

 "For leaving," Zayn mumbles, biting his lower lip. It's a habit he's gotten from years of watching Liam chew on his own lip when nervous or upset. "I'm sorry."

 "Zayn, you're right here," Liam laughs a bit. "And I'm not letting you go anywhere like this-- no, Zayn, babe, don't cry."

 Zayn sniffles, reaching up to wipe away a tear, and dang it. He promised himself he wouldn't cry, but now he is, and Liam is looking at him like he's lost his mind.

 Dang it.

 "No, no, I don't think you've lost your mind," Liam reassures him, tugging him close, and oh. Oops. Zayn must've said that last part out loud. "What's wrong, Zaynie?"

 Zayn buries his face in Liam's side, inhaling the citric scent of lemons and oranges from the body wash Liam uses, and opts not to respond. Which, in all honesty, is the best decision he's made so far tonight.

 "Zayn?" Liam presses gently, running his fingers through Zayn's hair. "You know you can tell me anything."

 "Nothing's wrong," Zayn sniffles, and now he's coming down from his buzzing high and is starting to feel sleepy. Unfortunately, that's only making his brain-to-mouth filter even worse. "Well, other than that you all are going to hate me, that is."

 "I'd never hate you," Liam promises, shifting so that he and Zayn are laying down on Zayn's bed. "Now get some sleep. You're going to have a heck of a hangover tomorrow, and I doubt you'll even remember this conversation."

 Zayn snuggles close to Liam, pressing into his side, and closes his eyes. "Don't hate me, Li. I love you..." he murmurs, even as he drifts off to sleep.

 Later, Zayn isn't sure if it was his imagination or not, but he thinks Liam kisses his forehead and whispers "I love you too, Zaynie".

But Liam doesn't know that this is goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Snapchat: @nialler_live (add to see all of Niall’s performances)
> 
> Instagram: @niallerisababe, @nialler_live
> 
> Tumblr: @niallerisababe


End file.
